This new variety of strawberry, named `Cal Giant 2`, resulted from a cross performed in 1992 between a proprietary plant designated A43 and the cultivar Chandler (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,262). The proprietary plant A43 was maintained exclusively for breeding purposes, was not released to growers, and has not been the subject of an application for a plant patent in the United States.
`Cal Giant 2` was first selected as a seedling variety at a breeding test plot in Santa Maria, Calif. and has been propagated asexually by runners in Susanville, Calif. and Malin, Oreg. It was originally designated, `48C123` and later designated as advanced selection, `C98`. Asexual propagules from this original source have been tested at test plots in Oxnard, Santa Maria, and Watsonville, Calif. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize propagules of `Cal Giant 2` are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.